


Waste a Moment

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [13]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Roadtrip, Waste a Moment, kings of leon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Taylor and Karlie embark on a roadtrip to escape their small town lives.  Some feelings surface along the way.





	Waste a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @fouroclockonthedot (on wattpad)
> 
> based on "Waste a Moment" by Kings of Leon

Taylor expertly re-applied her eyeliner and dark lipstick. She stepped back from the mirror and admired her handiwork. Then, she grabbed a small bag off of her bed, and slung her guitar case over her shoulder. Her expression softened for a moment as she glanced around her childhood room, but she swallowed against the lump in her throat and retreated back behind her hardened shell.

She slipped out of the house and walked over to her car. Taylor leaned against the side of the car and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket.

“You're still damaging your lungs then, huh,” the quiet voice came from across the street. Taylor jumped, and almost dropped her lighter.

“Jesus, Karlie! You scared me!”

Karlie had been sitting on her doorstep quietly watching Taylor's actions. “Sorry, I didn't mean to.” 

The two girls had been neighbors for almost their whole life. There used to be close in elementary school, but they slowly drifted apart as Taylor joined the popular cliques in middle school. Now, they exchanged a quick nod and smile when their eyes met across the hallway.

Against her better judgement, Taylor crossed the street. “What are you doing outside? It’s 2 am.”

Karli shrugged. “I could be asking you the same thing.”

“Touche,” Taylor raised an eyebrow. “But seriously, what’s going on?”

“Can’t a girl try to get some peace and quiet without a full on interrogation?” Karlie then sighed, allowing her head to drop into her hands. “But, if you must know, Josh just broke up with me. Over text.” 

“Fuck,” Taylor breathed, “That sucks. I didn’t realize you and Kushner were a thing. I thought he was gay.” She took a long drag from her cigarette. 

Karlie didn't reply. Taylor heard a sniffle, and looked over to see Karlie quickly wiping tears away. Taylor suddenly felt protective, and wished she could gather Karlie into her arms. She didn't deserve this. Instead, Taylor looked away, and pretended she hadn't seen.

“What about you? What are you doing out here?”

Taylor shrugged, trying to look indifferent. “I'm running away. Taking a roadtrip. Whatever you want to call it.” 

“Where to?” 

“I'm not sure.”

She was taken aback. Karlie didn't strike her as the type of person to be calm about this kind of thing. She was such as goody two shoes, surely she would ask if her parents knew, or try and persuade her not--

“Can I come with you?”

Taylor nearly dropped her cigarette again. “What?”

Karlie shrugged, “I'm not planning on doing anything else this summer. And I may as well try something reckless before heading off to college. I'm sick of small towns.”

Taylor scuffed the ground with her shoe. “Whatever you say, Sunshine. You'll just have to share half of the driving.”

~*~

It was Karlie's turn to drive. Taylor strummed her guitar and sang softly as the sun rose. Karlie had never felt more alive. She snuck glances through the rear view mirror and smiled at Taylor's red lips and rosy cheeks. 

~*~

They got a crappy motel room to stay in for the night. Karlie was surprised when Taylor said money wouldn't be that big of an issue. “You're not selling drugs, are you?” 

“Of course not!”

“Then why do you have this money?”  
Taylor chuckled, “That's for me to know and for you to find out.”

~*~

It was 4 am, but Taylor's insomnia rendered her wide awake. She rolled out of the bed, stifling a gasp as she tripped over something hard. Well, there went not waking Karlie up. 

“Taylor? You okay?”

“Just dandy,” she grimaced. 

“Why are you up?”

Taylor didn’t answer. Instead, she walked over to the window and looked out of the curtains. A gentle arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she yawned as she leaned into Karlie’s soft embrace. 

When she woke up, she was in Karlie's bed, with the taller girl stroking her hair. 

~*~

They shared a bed in the next two motels. Taylor knew that they were teetering on a fine line between friends and lovers, but, for once in her life, she was okay with letting things happen in their own time. There was no denying the fluttering in her stomach that she felt when Karlie kissed her cheek, or pulled her back into bed when Taylor wanted to get on the road at “ungodly hours.” 

~*~

It was almost midnight, and Taylor was trying to find a place to stay for the night while Karlie slept in the backseat. A melody floated through her head so she began to hum under her breath.

“Taylor?” a sleepy voice called from the backseat.

“Yeah?”

Karlie was quiet for a minute, so Taylor assumed she went back to sleep. “You’re my best friend.”

The confessions felt raw and vulnerable, so Taylor said nothing. When she checked the rearview mirror, Karlie has fallen back asleep, and was snoring softly.

~*~

They were nearing Big Sur when things took a turn for the worse. The initial feelings of freedom and excitement were wearing off, and tensions were running a bit high. It was a miracle that it took almost a week for the girls to begin getting tired of one another, but they had finally reached that point.

“So, why’d you decide to just leave?”

“Why don’t you just mind your own business?”

“I’m just trying to make conversation, you don’t have to be a bitch about it.”  
The tension in the air was pulled taught.

Karlie looked out the window, tapping her nails on the window.

“God, would you just be quiet?”

Her fingers stilled. “You’re asking me to be quiet? All I ever do is listen to you play guitar in the backseat! You barely even talk to me, and everything I ask you something, you find some way to change the subject! I think you owe me some kind of explanation! You know all there is to know about me!”

Taylor clenched her jaw. “Actually, I owe you nothing! Don’t you remember who's car this is? Whose idea this was? You haven’t even been doing your share of the driving! So, no, I don’t fucking owe you anything!”  
There was a sudden bang, and the car slowed to a stop. 

“And now the fucking car is broken. Great. Just another fucking disappointment in my life.” Taylor unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car, slamming the door behind her. Karlie was quick to follow.

Taylor’s monologue continued as she paced, with her hands tangled in her hair. “I'm sorry I'm not good at being a friend, and I'm sorry I'm not good at communicating, and I'm sorry I'm not who you want me to be, and I'm sorry my grades aren't perfect, and I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations, and I'm sorry I'm not going to marry a man, and I'm sorry I'm a failure and not the daughter you want me to be!”

Her fist pounded on the hood of the car in time with her words: “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…” She slumped down on the front of the car. 

Karlie reached out a tentative hand and brushed her shoulder. She knew that this wasn't about her, that her words had only been the trigger. “Taylor,” she whispered, and then couldn't think of anything else to say.

Instead she lifted her up, and allowed her limp frame to curl up into hers. Karlie had never been the best at comforting people, but she rubbed Taylor's back, and rocked her back and forth. Her hard exterior had been shattered, and the human within required some much needed comfort. 

Taylor finally lifted up her tear streaked face to meet Karlie's. “I'm sorry about that, I'm-” she began awkwardly.

“There's nothing to apologize for,” Karlie said gently, but firmly. She cupped Taylor's chin, and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears.

It was then when they realized how close their faces were. Karlie could feel Taylor's warm breath on her face, and she willed her gaze not to flicker down to her lips. 

It was as if gravity was drawing them closer, and soon there were just millimeters between their lips. Taylor leaned forward slightly, and bumped their lips together. It was short and awkward, and altogether not a good first kiss.

So Karlie made it up to her. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together. Taylor was the one who spoke first. 

“I think I might...I think I might love you.”

“I think I might love you too.”


End file.
